Masuki High Is Strange
by kelsiemarie1
Summary: Kagome and Sango are cousins and they go to a new school called Masuki High. Strange things have been happening here. Inuyasha and Miroku are in this too. Sorry, I'm not so good at summaries.
1. Masuki High

A girl the age of sixteen with long black hair with a tint of blue in it and chocolate brown eyes, sits silently in a cab. She reaches in her pocket to pull out an envelope and opens it. It read: Dear Kagome, we will miss you so much!! Have an awesome time at your new school. Love Erie and Ayumie.

Oh come on Kagome, Cheer up. said a girl also the age of sixteen with blackish-brown hair up in a high ponytail and also chocolate brown eyes.

I'm just worried about going to a different school. I mean, it's so far out in the forest. Aren't you worried Sango?

Nah, I'm not worried. I'm actually looking forward to it. And besides…..THERE WILL BE NO PARENTS!!!!!!!! NOT TO MENTION THAT WE MIGHT GET TO MEET SOME REALLY CUTE BOYS!!!!!! Yelled Sango with excitement.

The cab soon came to a halt. Kagome was startled by the driver's voice.

We're here ladies!

The girls got out of the cab and stopped to stare at a gate at the entrance.

The gate had a design of a dragon blowing fire out of it's mouth.

That sure is an extraordinary looking gate. Said Sango.

The girls approached the gate and an old man stood on the other side.

Oh! Hello ladies. Please! Please! Come in!

The man opened the gate and the girls walked in.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Myoga, and I guard this here gate. May I ask your names?

Oh! I'm Sango and this is my cousin Kagome.

Well it is very nice to meet you ladies.

Hey! You girls are late!

Kagome and Sango turned to see a young, nicely dressed, with short black hair, and chocolate eyed woman walk towards them.

MOM! It's been so long! yelled Kagome.

We've missed you so much Aunt Sora! screeched Sango.

I've missed you to sweeties! You should have called! I was worried sick!

Sorry. said the girls.

Well at least you two made it. Grab your bags and I will take you inside.

The girls started to walk towards the school and stopped dead in their tracks.

WOWEE! That is one cool looking school! It's almost like a castle! screamed Sango. See kagome? I told it was all going to be fine!

I hope so. Kagome said to herself.

The school was almost like a castle. It was four stories high with a very tall tower. The school was a cream color. It looked a bit Medieval.

Girls, welcome to Masuki Private High School.

Whoa…… said the girls.

When they walked inside there were halls and halls with maple colored doors everywhere. Kagome was thinking how she would find her way around here. The walls had flowered wall paper and the floor had dark blue carpet. There were maple colored tables , mirrors, pictures of old students and women dressed up in kimonos, and very fancy lights down the halls.

The restrooms are right down this hall if anyone needs to use it. Said Sora.

Kagome walked in the bathroom while Sango and Sora waited out the door.

This is one very impressive school. Said Sango.

Yes it is. It's one the best in the country. But there are very strange things that have happen here.

Strange? Like what?

Oooh a cliffy. What could be so strange about this school? I know it sounds crappy but it is my first fic so please send reviews.


	2. Separarted

About 80 years ago, at this school, a girl named Kairi Kasaki, who was a student, was in the library and there was an accident. While Kairi was looking at a book the tall book shelf somehow fell and crushed the girl and she died. No one knows what made the book shelf fall. I think it was another student who had a grudge against her and decided to kill her right there. Some people are just terrible.

That's just awful! shrieked Sango.

I know, but that was 80 years ago, but some students said that they could here her voice when they are in the library. One student was out in the hall going to the bathroom at midnight, and she said that she saw her walking down the stairs covered in blood. The girl was so scared she wet her pants. The next day she went back home and said that she wanted to go another school.

That's creepy. I hope I don't see her while I'm here.

Don't worry, I'm sure the girl was just seeing things.

All of a sudden Kagome rushed out of the bathroom and leaned against the door breathing heavily looking as if she saw a ghost.

What's the matter Kagome. asked Sora.

No. It's nothing mother. Let's just go.

Well, ok.

Kagome looked behind her and Sango was concerned.

Are you sure your alright Kagome?

Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just forget about it.

………………………………………………………………………

Ok girls, I'll introduce you to some students.

Sora walked into a room. Hello Mrs. Higurashi!

Kagome and Sango walked into the room and saw a group of students sitting on sofas in front of a blazing fireplace.

Hello boys and girls. I would like you to meet…Sora was cut off.

Your daughter and niece? The famous Kagome and Sango? Said a girls with short black hair with a yellow headband in it. Mrs. Higurashi told us a lot about you two. It's nice to meet you, I'm Yuka.

Uh, hello. said Sango a little nervous.

Don't worry, as if I would have anything bad to say about you two. said Sora. Kikyo.

A girl with waist length black hair with a blue tint and chocolate brown eyes stood up. Yes Mrs. Higurashi?

Take Kagome and Sango to their room and fill them in on the details. Oh, and be nice to them. Ok?

Yes Mrs. Higurashi. This way girls.

Kagome turned back to her mother. See you later mom.

Actually, I won't be here for the next three months or so.

Huh? Why not? asked Kagome.

Tonight I will be jetting off to a two week education summit in Tokyo. Then I'll have to fly to Jida Island for my friend's father's funeral. And that's going to take a while.

So you'll be gone? Asked Kagome sadly.

Yeah. It sucks doesn't it? But don't worry sweetie, everything has been arranged for you and Sango.

But mom, I was hoping I could spend more time with you.

Kagome, I want to stay but this is work and I need to be there for my friend. I….

No…It's ok mom. I'm sorry…. I guess I was being selfish. You have other things to do.

Yes Aunt Sora. We'll see you in about three months. I wish you a safe trip.

Yes girls. I wish you both……good luck.

As the girls went with Kikyo, Kagome looked back at her mother and frowned.

The dorms are on the second floor and up. Yours is on the third floor. Guys to the left and girls to the right. Bathrooms are down the hall to the front. Lights out at 10:00, but you can read in bed. Your dorm number is 84.

Kikyo took out a key, unlocked the door and walked inside. Kagome and Sango followed but stopped at the doorway.

WOW! It's better than a five star hotel! screeched Sango.

The room was huge. The walls were cream. There were two queen-sized beds with draperies pulled to the wall and when you untie them they go around the beds. A maple colored nightstand stood between the beds with dragons carved around the drawers. A dragon shaped lamp stood on the nightstand. Two maple colored desks with matching chairs stood on the other side of the beds. The door stood between two maple colored wardrobes with dragons carved around the doors. By the second bed was a door that opened out to a big balcony with an incredible view of the forest.

I'll go get you guys some supper. Stay here. Ok? said Kikyo.

………………………………………………………………………

Woo hoo! This bed is so much softer than the ones we used to have. Don't you think this is great Kagome? Kagome?

Kagome just opened the door to the balcony and walked out. She went to the edge and saw her mother getting into a cab. Kagome was so sad that she came all this way just to get separated from her mother again.

Hey Kagome? Didn't you here me? I said don't you think this is great?

I guess.

The end of chapter two. Please send reviews and tell me how it was.


End file.
